Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler is a former dictator and ruler of Nazi Germany. After his suicide, he was damned to Hell. However, after Eugene Root's arrival in Hell, Hitler was able to escape Hell while seemingly having a changed attitude. However, after escaping Hell, he ran off and began working as a sandwich artist as David Hilter, while secretly planning out a 4 year plan to return to power. His plan was interrupted when he was returned to Hell along with Eugene. His new Nazi's attempted to rescue him but they were ultimately defeated. After he returned to Hell, Satan was killed by the Saint of Killers and Hitler assumed the Prince of Darkness throne. He is eventually strangled to death by Jesus Christ. Biography Corruption While on a date, his love interest insisted he show his art to an art gallery owner. Once Hitler did, his art was rejected. Soon after, communists invaded the cafe. Hitler then had an opportunity to kill them but chickened out at the last moment. His girlfriend then revealed she had been cheating on him. He then learned the last plum cake had been given to the Jewish man that had bumped into him earlier, despite Hitler ordering the cake first. At that moment, Hitler lost the goodness inside him and eventually began World War II. In Hell When Hitler first arrived in Hell, he was appointed custodian. During his time as a Hell custodian, he had the opportunity to freely roam Hell and saw many things in the process. Hitler greeted Eugene Root when he heard the latter wandering around Hell. After Eugene's hell was locked, Hitler offered Eugene refuge in his hell. After showing Eugene a piece of his hell, the projectors broke down once again. Hitler then sent Eugene back to his cell. In the holding room, Hitler stood up for Eugene after Tyler picked on him. Hitler was then beat down by Tyler and others for growing soft. Hitler then plead to Eugene for help, only for Eugene to beat him also when he noticed a camera watching. Days later, Mannering informed the inmates that one of them is causing the malfunctions as that individual doesn't belong in Hell. Hitler instantly realized it's Eugene and confronted him to stop. After Eugene planned to come clean, Hitler tripped a nearby inmate, knowing Eugene would help her up, showing an act of kindness, making Eugene get thrown into the hole. Later, Hitler admitted he did that so Eugene would realize where he'd be thrown into if he told Mannering he didn't belong. Hitler was forcibly taken back to his Hell cell by Tyler as the latter wanted to see his hell. Hitler removed a key hidden in his rectum and opened his hell cell. There, Hitler lived through his hell once more and was mocked by Tyler after for starting World War II for petty reasons. Escape from Hell When they returned to the holding room, Hitler told Eugene of a backdoor and offered to help. After Eugene was called for a screening, Hitler asked for the hell inmates help. When they refused, he intimidatingly reminded them that he's Hitler and they complied. Once he had them hold hands and sing Hallelujah, he snuck into Mannering's office and took Eugene down into the hole. Hitler and Eugene made it out of the prison. Once they reached the Styx, Hitler told Eugene to speak to Charon while he stayed behind. After Mannering killed Charon, Hitler knocked out Mannering from behind. Despite believing he doesn't deserve a second chance, he eventually follows Eugene back to Earth. As they were dropped off, Hitler quickly ran off and was then struck by a car. However, he stood back up and continued to run, callously knocking down a man with crutches as he flees. Eugene then realizes that he may have made a mistake by bringing Hitler back to the world of the living. Life on Earth Hitler gets a job at Maxi Grinders under the alias David Hilter as a sandwich artist, even being awarded employee of the month. In his free time, he plots to create a new Reich and gives speeches to his fellow employees, recruiting many of them to his cause. Everything seemed to be going well for him until the Saint of Killers finally caught up to him. Hitler, knowing the Saint was there to take him back to Hell, loudly protested, claiming that the world was ripe for a new Reich, but was ignored by the Saint. At this point he is greeted by a disappointed Eugene, who says that he should have never let him out. An employee tries to stop the Saint from taking Hitler, but is knocked into a window. Return to Hell Hitler and Eugene were dragged by the Saint to a bus stop, where they also met Sidney, who is also waiting for the Hell bus with a captured Featherstone whom she thinks is Tulip. Hitler borrows Featherstone's phone to call Rick, his Reich misnister and head of the newly formed SS unit. The Saint boards the bus with Eugene and Hitler, but before they can leave they are stopped by the real Tulip, who wants the briefcase Featherstone is holding back. After Eugene unintentionally blows Tulip's cover, she is dragged to the bus while Featherstone is released. After an unsuccessful escape attempt, Tulip manages to provoke the Saint into smashing her head against a window, cracking it. While Eugene and Tulip discuss the best course of action, Hitler dives for the window in an attempt to escape once more. He retreats back inside the bus, however, when he notices that his SS unit has come to the rescue. After being hit by a tank shell, the bus crashes. While the Saint, Sidney and Tulip fight the Nazis, Eugene brawls with Hitler. Eugene gains the upper hand and is about to kill Hitler, but opts to knock him out instead when Hitler asks him What would Jesus do. Both Hitler and Eugene are brought to Satan's office, for which the Devil congratulates the Saint. They are shocked when Satan is suddenly shot dead by the Saint. While Eugene is allowed to leave, Hitler is ordered to stay by the Saint. After Eugene and the Saint leave, Sidney offers her services to Hitler, leaving him to assume the title Ruler of Hell. Abilities * Great charisma: As a former dictator, Hitler is a very charismatic speaker, quickly able to get a crowd to do what he wants. This is shown even further when he returns to Earth, as he is able to gain a following in a very short amount of time. * Pianist: Hitler can play the piano. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * Personality In his younger years, Hitler was shown to be a sensitive soul with aspirations of becoming an artist, although he was notably insecure in his abilities and lacked confidence in general. His hatred of Jews and communists stems from his multiple failures in life. As a politician, Hitler was a ruthless dictator. His actions led to World War II, and the deaths of millions of people. This gave him a somewhat privileged position in Hell, as he was granted free movement and seemed to be in charge of supervising the other prisoners. However, after spending decades in Hell, Hitler began to grow soft, often sticking up for Eugene Root. Eventually, his desire for world domination reawakens in him once more, and he begins planning an escape from Hell, all the while keeping up a facade for Eugene by pretending to be redeemed. Once he returns to Earth, Hitler abandons Eugene and wastes no time in recruiting people to his cause. He is very upset when the Saint comes to take him back to Hell, as he believes the world is ripe for a New Reich. Behind the scenes *Adolf Hitler is portrayed by Noah Taylor. **This is Noah's second stint as playing Hitler, the first time being in Max. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased